With development of technologies such as distributed computing, virtual computing, and flexible resource management, cloud computing has become anew service mode. Desktop cloud is one of cloud computing service modes, featuring advantages such as high information security, easy maintenance, being advantageous for energy saving and emission reduction, environmental protection, and mobile office. This cloud computing service mode centralizes processing capabilities of personal terminals (such as a central processing unit, CPU and a hard disk) onto a cloud computing resource center (such as a network computing server). In this case, the personal terminals become thin clients (TCs). The cloud computing resource center provides a virtual “computer” for each TC. In this way, all thin clients use shared resources, computing resources are dynamic and flexible, and resources are allocated on demand.
Though the desktop cloud technology has the foregoing advantages, the industry has not developed a feasible solution for implementing a call center based on the desktop cloud technology. A main reason is that a cloud computing technical architecture centralizes massive computing tasks onto a cloud server for processing. In addition to processing various cloud operation data between an agent terminal and the cloud server, the cloud server also needs to perform various streaming media processing, for example, but not limited to, VoIP (Voice over IP) voice codec processing, digital signal de-jittering, and echo and delay control, for an incoming call directed to the agent terminal. Therefore, softphone processing logic must be configured on the cloud server. In a call center, the streaming media processing tasks are intensive, which certainly causes excessive overload of the cloud server and affect the overall service quality of the call center.